Diamond in the Rough
by twilighter16
Summary: Bella spots Jacob Black, the new kid in town. She sets her sights on Jacob, but when he lets her go, Edward is left to pick up the pieces. What happens when Bella sees Edward in a different light? slightly OOC


**A/N hey guys!! i hope that you guys will enjoy my first ever fanfiction. i got the idea for this story when listening to Goodbye- Kristinia DeBarge. before i let you go to read i need to thank all my awesome friends on twitter and skype! you guys rock my socks off!! first i need to thank my awesome beta DemyxPlaysMySitar. but i just call her kitty! you should check out her stories on her page. they are full of awesomesauce! one of them even made me cry. twice. i would also like to thank StillGoldenHeart. i havent seen her stories yet but i will need to check them out. also i need to thank chrispehh on twitter. you rock girl! keep rockin! i think thats about it.. i will now let you read Diamond in the Rough. i like reviews so be nice and leave me a review!! thanks love you all!!!**

**BPOV**

There was a bright light streaming though my room and I put my hands over my eyes hoping that I could sneak a few extra minutes of sleep. But I was also intrigued, because sun rarely ever streams through my one small window across from my bed. It usually just rains endlessly. I got up thinking the sun was too good to be true and I was still dreaming. I looked out of my window and found that the sun was actually out, so maybe I would have a good day at school.

I did the usual; took a shower, got dressed, did my hair, and put on light natural makeup. Rosalie and Alice would have my head if I didn't look good every single day. So I found a denim mini-skirt that was frayed on the edges. I got it from Hollister. Rosalie and Alice spent way too much money on me when we went on our too-frequent shopping trips. They always said it was fine and that their parents didn't mind, but that still didn't make me feel guiltier. I found a cute tank top that had blue stripes of different hues and a baby blue form-fitting polo from Aerie. I slipped on my favorite heels and strutted out the door. I was never good in heels but I learned eventually. I actually managed to fall when I wasn't in heel.

I went to the driver's side door of my new Audi Coup and sat down. I revved the engine loving the upgrade Rose gave my baby. I got this car just a year ago when I turned all those hours at Newton's into cash and bought a new car. My other baby, my ancient Chevy, died after a road trip to Port Angeles with Alice and Rose.

As I pulled into the student lot, I saw that the guys were already waiting for me. Rose stood by her sleek red BMW M3 and Alice stood by her canary yellow Porsche 411 Turbo. Edward stood by his beloved Volvo. He loved that thing with a passion and I still couldn't understand why after all these years. I parked by Edward's Volvo, as I always do, and as soon as I stepped out of the car Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Edward." I said as he let me out of the embrace.

"Hey Bella!" he said, letting me out of the hug and leading me to Rose and Alice. Edward was always like that. We had been friends ever since he moved to Forks in sophomore year. We were partners in biology. I'll admit, I had a bit of a crush on him when I first saw him, but then I started seeing him as more of a friend instead of a boyfriend. He had been with other girls while he was friends with me, and he said as long as I approve, he will date her. We have always had that brother/sister bond. It was wonderful having someone so close to go to. Sure Rose and Alice were great friends too, but they had nothing on the relationship between me and Edward.

Alice came bouncing up to me. I could never understand how she always had so much energy. "BELLA!!!" she screeched.

"OW! Before you break my ear drums, come here and give me a hug!" She ran over to me and almost toppled me over from flinging herself at me. We always made a big deal of saying hello to each other every morning. Rose simply walked over to me and said a soft hello.

"Isn't it so nice outside today?" Alice piped in my ear.

"Yeah, it is really nice. I love the sunshine and warm weather."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah." Then we all made small talk as we headed to our first period. I had English first period.

I noticed that we had a new kid in the class. Which was odd because it was almost the middle of the second semester. He had tan, almost russet, skin. He looked to be a senior like me. He had short black hair that was spiked into a messy disarray. It had nothing on Edward's 'just-been-fucked' hair, but it was still attractive. Then he turned his head to look in my direction. I saw his gorgeous baby blue eyes and I was done. He was going to be mine. Soon. Make that very soon. His face was perfect. And his lips… oh my god they were to die for. They were full and a slightly darker color than his beautiful skin. I realized a little too late that I was still ogling him as his lips turned up into a smile. I quickly ducked my head as a familiar blush swept over my cheeks. The rest of the period I kept my head down as I waited for when the bell would ring and I would strike. The bell just rang right then and I gathered up my stuff quickly so I could follow out behind _him_. As I was about to say something, he spoke first.

"Hi, im Jacob Black, or just Jake for short. And you are?" he had a very musical voice and I just wanted to hear him talk more. Then I realized I still hadn't said something.

"I'm Isabella Swan, or just Bella. Are you new here?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Oklahoma."

"Oh, that's cool. So, I have to get going to my next class. But I'll talk to you later Jake. Bye!" I stumbled away in a daze. I wondered how I was going to make him mine, but he was making it easy. He was the one who introduced himself first.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I knew Alice and Rose would know something was up. They would make me spill, but I didn't want to in front of Edward. We both secretly made a deal that we wouldn't talk about our current new flames or flames to be in my case. I just hoped that I wouldn't be _that_ obvious about it. When I reached lunch I grabbed a tray and piled on a few things without looking. I saw Alice waving her hand at me when she spotted me in line. I quickly paid for my food and went over to my table.

"Why are you so happy today Bell?" Rose asked.

"Yeah you are like glowing!" Alice exclaimed. I started blushing when I realized that it way too obvious that I was acting as if I was on cloud nine. They left me alone for a minute to eat a little, then they attacked. They practically pounced on me as the rushed over to me and literally dragged me from the cafeteria. I looked back and saw Edward staring at me with a knowing look. He knew Rose and Alice as well as I did. He also knew their antics too. I shot him a glare before I was whipped around the corner of the door frame.

"Ok Bella. Spill. Now." Rose demanded. I knew I couldn't argue with Rosalie when she put on this tone of voice. Alice stood off to the side because she knew herself that Rose handled these things better than she did.

"Have you seen a certain new kid in the school?" Rose's eyes flashed with knowing so I knew she had seen him. "Yeah, his name is Jake Black and he moved here from Oklahoma. I met him after first. Hey don't give me that look. I like him. A lot. So now I'm thinking of a plan to make him mine." Alice stood off to the side almost unphased. She had Jasper, Rosalie's brother, so she didn't mind. Rosalie had Emmett McCarty, the captain of the football team. She was only angry because I didn't text her in the middle of class to tell her.

"Ok Bella. We are gonna help a sister out and hook you up with Jake!" Alice shouted. For the next 10 minutes we planned and plotted ways to get Jake. When we made it back to the cafeteria , we found that it was almost empty and Edward was gone. I decided it was a good time to head to Physics. I waved goodbye to Alice and Rose and wandered to my class. I saw Edward was already in his seat and I took mine next to him.

"Hey Edward."

"Hi Bella." He said cheerfully. I took a deep sigh and opened my book when the teacher began talking. I saw a note on my side of the lab table.

_The girls were that frustrating?_

I decided to tease him a little.

_Oh yeah. All the sexual tension in the room and we had to get away. _

_You know you secretly liked it. _

_Yeah. Maybe… tho it wasn't from you._

_Ouch. That hurt Swan. _

_Oh please Cullen. Man up!_

After that Mr. Banner handed out the labs and we had to work on that. There wasn't really any time to talk, but I would see him tonight. He always came over to study and do homework after school. Class ended, we said our goodbyes, and I headed out to my last class of the day. Gym was always pitiful. It passed in a blur as I thought of Jake.

I headed to my car and saw Edward waiting for me.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." I replied.

I went into my car and drove home, all the while Edward following me home. I got out of my car at the same time I heard Edward's car stop. I walked up to the door and took the key from under the eave and entered the house. My house was pretty plain. The kitchen had yellow cabinets from my mom trying to bring sunshine into house because of the ever-constant clouds. There was the living room next. We had a couch and a recliner in the middle and the flat-screen at the end of the wall. Then there was my room, Charlie's room, and the single bathroom upstairs.

"you want a snack, or do you want to get to work first?" I asked Edward.

"Yuh? Oh, yeah sure." He said. He seemed sorta spacey today. I wondered what that was about while I grabbed two apples for us.

"Here ya go!" I said. He took the apple and we went up to my room. I started taking out my things from my bag and Edward did the same. We ate our snack and studied in comfortable silence for a moment. Then Edward spoke up.

"So what happened at lunch? You all but abandoned me in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Girl emergency."

"Ah." He caught on. "so what are you making for Charlie tonight?"

"I'm thinking lasagna. And no I don't want your help" I said as he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Why not? You know we are a great team in the kitchen"

"Because last time Charlie got home and there was flour everywhere. And we had sauce all over ourselves."

"I remember that! You were the one who ripped the flour!"

"It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!"

"It was! You were the one who had to drop the can of sauce. WHEN IT WAS OPEN."

"Hey you have to admit, that one was an accident"

"Accident my ass" I quoted him. We then burst into laughter remembering last time. I asked for Edward's help in making Charlie dinner. I decided on lasagna. I was getting out the flour when Edward reached for it at the same time. You see, me and Edward are both very stubborn people. I tugged on the bag so I could get it. He tugged back. Then before we knew it the entire kitchen and us, were all covered in flour. There was just enough left for the lasagna so we got back to work. Next we needed the sauce. The can was open and Edward was handing it to me when it slipped and dropped to the floor. I was covered in sauce and so was Edward. I decided to have a little fun so I bent down and scooped up some sauce in my hand. I chucked the sauce at Edward and he looked on with an astonished face. He scooped some back and chucked some at me as well. We ended up having a sauce fight and when Charlie got home he was furious. I got grounded for 3 weeks and had to clean it all up. Of course, Edward helped too.

I went downstairs and began preparing the ingredients for my lasagna. Edward looked on with mischievous eyes.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. You aren't touching anything unless I ask you to. I don't want to get grounded again." He nodded and sat down on one of the chairs from beside the table. I was almost finished and I put the lasagna in the oven. I looked at the clock; it was 6:30. Charlie was going to be home any minute. Just then I heard his cruiser pull up in the driveway. Then I heard his car door slam and footsteps up the path. He fiddled with the doorknob and stepped in.

"Mmmm Bells. Smells delicious!"

"Hey dad. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour.

"Hey kiddo." He said to Edward.

"hi Charlie."

He took off his boots and headed toward the TV. I went upstairs and Edward followed me. I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me.

"boy, I am wiped. That calculus was hard."

"Not as hard as my English. I have a 2,000 word essay due in two days. I haven't even started yet!"

"Wow. You win this time." We always had a thing where we would see who's homework was harder. Mine or his. Just then the timer beeped on the stove. I rushed down the stairs to grab dinner out of the oven. It was 7 so I guess Edward had to go home. His parents liked him home by 7 on Wednesdays because they always liked to eat dinner as a family at least once a week.

"Bye Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Eddie!" he instantly scowled. He hates it when anyone calls him Eddie. With me he lets it slide but that doesn't mean he likes it.

"Dad im gonna head to bed. Im really tired tonight."

"Ok Bells! Good night!"

"Dinner is on the stove!"

"Okay honey!" I flopped down on the bed, stripped off my clothes, and put on my pajamas. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
